After School Relations
by P A N I C F A L L
Summary: Yeah, fail summary is fail ; ; Well anyway, Castiel and the president spend some time after school together! Boy Love


"C-c-castiel,"Nathaniel stuttered, "This is highly inappropriate!" "Like I care..." Castiel replied, rubbing Nathaniel's manhood through his pants. The two boys were currently at school, in Nathaniel's office. Said school president was moaning Castiel's name, holding on to his arm and sitting on a desk. Castiel pressed their bodies closer together before sticking his hands down the other's pants. "Castiel!" Nathaniel almost yelled in pleasure when he rubbed him hard. Castiel silenced him with a kiss before whispering, "Do you want anyone to hear us?" Nathaniel just moaned in response, he was so close. Castiel sensed this, and began to rub his hand down Nathaniel's length harder and faster. "Cas..ti..el..." Nathaniel shuddered and panted as he climaxed.

Castiel chuckled as the white substance covered his hand. He was going to find a napkin to wipe it off, but he thought of a better idea. "Suck." he said, raising his fingers to Nathaniel's face. Nathaniel blushed crimson and he opened his mouth to say something. The red-head just stared him in the eyes, pushing his hand closer. Giving up, Nathaniel put the fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. Castiel studied the blonde's face. Eyes closed, cheeks red, lips wet. Half the blood in his head went to another, lower organ. Castiel sighed in contentment, pulling his fingers from the others mouth, he grabbed Nathaniel in a heated kiss. Exploring each others wet caverns, Nathaniel undid the buckle on Castiel's pants. However both of them stopped within the next moment in surprise!

"BBBRRRIIIIIINNGG!" the school bell had rung.

Nathaniel closed his eyes shut, praying no one would come in. What would happen if a student walked in and saw him like this? He WAS the student body president! Or Candy, who came and visited him everyday after school? Though fortunately, she was absent today. But what if his sister saw him like this?! Her big brother was doing X-rated things AT SCHOOL with her crush! And speaking of a crush, Castiel stayed totally calm, which annoyed Nathaniel. "How can you be so-mmf!" Castiel silenced Nathaniel with a deep kiss. Pulling away, he got up from his position on top of the president, to which they both missed the feeling, and went to lock the office door. He listened to the rushing students leaving the school campus. "There goody-two-shoes, now no one can interrupt us." He stated with a smirk. "But what if it's an emergency? What if-" "Relax..." Castiel cut Nathaniel off, walking closer to him and stopping when he got back into their cuddling position. "We're the only ones here right now." The green-eyed teen stated, whispering near the sensitive spots on Nathaniel's ears, "Other than the afterschool clubs, everyone has probably left already." He pulled Nathaniel onto his lap, the golden eyed president being more compliant. "No one will hear what I'm about to do to you right now."

Pushing Nathaniel down the table, Castiel kissed down his jaw, and to his neck. He rubbed his hand under the others shirt. "A-ah...Castiel." Nathaniel breathed, holding on to the table. The green-eyed teen began to undo the buttons on his partners shirt. "A-ah~" Nathaniel moaned a bit louder when Castiel started to lick up his stomach. The red-head sucked on Nathaniel's nipples, until they both became hard nubs. He rubbed the rock in the golden-haired teen's pants, causing him to squirm and blush in response. Nathaniel felt so good, and was becoming quite impatient. Wanting to give the other some pleasure, he pulled down the zipper on Castiel's jeans. He also pulled down his boxers in the process, leaving the teen half-naked. Castiel's nine inches stood proudly. "It's s-so big..." Nathaniel thought out loud. "Thanks." Castiel replied smugly, before locking their lips in a kiss.

During their lip lock Castiel managed to undo Nathaniel's pants, releasing his hard member. They grinded against each other, bodies heated in a dance. Castiel removed his body from the other and took a seat in a lying around chair. He seductively motioned for his lover to come over, eyeing his smaller figure. Ah~ Nathaniel, he had always been so responsible and gentle with other students. Pointing them in the right direction from the start...However when it came to Castiel, he was a whole nother person. He was responsible, and somewhat cruel. He would give him detention slips and tardy notes without a thought. Though right now, he wasn't even half a threat. The only thing threatening about him was how delicious he looked. Castiel was sure he wouldn't mind eating that pleasured, blush stained face. Nathaniel's weakness really was pleasure, however Castiel knew that pleasure would only come from him. Speaking of the word "Come", Castiel was sure to make Nathaniel do just that, soon.

"C-castiel, u-um..." Nathaniel stuttered. No matter how innocent Nathaniel may have looked as school president, he surely was not. He knew exactly what was coming next. "Do you have any, um...lotion or oil...or something?" Castiel asked with a small blush, slightly embarrassed at asking such a question. "Oh, um...n-no, I don't think so." Nathaniel replied un-confidently. Castiel scratched the back of his head, thinking of other lubrication methods. He really didn't want to take Nathaniel dry, it was both their first times after all. "Nng-" Castiel grunted as Nathaniel sat on his lap, his thigh brushing against his hardened organ. "H-hey, bend over."

Nathaniel obeyed Castiel's commands and got down onto his knees. He wondered what Castiel was going to do, until felt a pair of strong hands grab his waist. 'A-are we going to do it this way instead?' Nathaniel thought, a small frown disgracing his features, 'But I...I really wanted t-to see his face.' Nathaniel closed his eyes shut and prepared for a painful intrusion, however what he got was the complete opposite. "A-ah~ O-oh Castiel..." Nathaniel moaned a bit loudly. Nathaniel was in pure pleasure as he felt something wet and squishy at his entrance. "Oh! C-casti...Cas..." The blonde boy moaned over and over at his partner's actions. Castiel was tounging Nathaniel's hole and it felt so good! Nathaniel's sweet noises turned him on more and more. Castiel really wanted to thrust right into the president's tight ass, however he had to hold himself back. 'Where is it? Haven't I found it yet?" Castiel thought, still moving his tounge out and about. "Ah...ugh..oh..." Nathaniel constantly moaning in between pants, "P-please...C-castiel, put it in..." He managed to choke out. 'OH SHIT' Castiel thought, biting his lip. Nathaniel's begging didn't help with controlling all of Castiel's urges...AT ALL! "Hold on baby..." Castiel murmured onto Nathaniel's backside. He replaced his tounge with his fingers, trying to find Nathaniel's sweet spot. "AH!Oh Castiel!" Nathaniel just about yelled in pleasure arching his back. 'Found it.' Castiel smirked in satisfaction.

Toying with the sensitive body no longer, Castiel lifted his lover's body up bridal style and carried him back to their long forgotten chair. He kissed the blonde's forehead as he took a seat and set him on his lap. Nathaniel however had other plans. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, positioned his entrance at his lovers cock, and slammed down onto the hard organ. Castiel's eyes widened in shock. 'I guess he really couldn't take anymore.' He thought with a slight grin.

Nathaniel was teary-eyed and had a blush stained face. He had been in too much pleasure and his body was tired because of it. Resting his head on Castiel's broad shoulders, he breathed slowly, while being thrusted into at a steady pace. "oh..Castiel..." Nathaniel moaned quietly as Castiel sped up his thrusting. They kept going faster and faster, until Nathaniel screamed in ecstasy. "AHH!CASTIEL! K-Keep Hitting...Oh~!" "Looks like I found your prostate...nng" Castiel said in between grunts. "OH~C-c-castiel! I'm g-gonna..." Nathaniel continuously moaned. "Y-you...Have to hold it. I want us...to.." Castiel tried to reply back.

Nathaniel started seeing flashes of white and knew he was close. Castiel could tell too, as he felt the muscles tighten around him. He hurriedly grabbed Nathaniel's neglected member and started pumping in time with his thrusts. "AH~" Nathaniel moaned as he leaked pre-come. "Casti...Castiel..." Castiel licked the shell of Nathaniel's ear. "Come for me, baby." He whispered huskily. That was all they needed to be sent over the edge. "CASTIEL!" Nathaniel screamed as he came all over both their chests. "Nathaniel..." Castiel moaned as he came too, at the same time.

Silent breathing filled the room as the two teens recovered from their climaxes. It smelled of lust and sex. "Hmph" Castiel sighed contentedly, holding Nathaniel close. Nathaniel returned the hug weakly, as his body was extremely tired. Locking their lips in a fevered kiss, then pulling away next to Nathaniel's sensitive ear, Castiel quietly whispered. "I Love You" He proclaimed, kissing Nathaniel's red cheeks. Nathaniel simply hid his face in Castiel's neck. Light breathing was heard and Castiel sighed. "I love you, too." Nathaniel replied, before drifting of to sleep. Castiel smiled, before carrying Nathaniel and setting his jacket on him, cleaning them both off. He kissed Nathaniel one last time after getting them both fully dressed, leaving his jacket. Castiel's hand touched the doorknob as he was ready to leave, before he heard a faint, tired voice. He turned his head around to see a sleepy Nathaniel. "Come, stay with me..." "..." Castiel pretended to sigh, but was actually quite content. He left the door locked and went to sit in the chair with Nathaniel. Cuddling and taking in each other's scent, they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
